Angels and Devils
by HyperAnimeWolf
Summary: Short summary:AU r&r-A young girl, named Kagome, is saved from a speeding car by someone who remembers nothing but his name, InuYasha. Within a little time, the two had fallen in love. But a horrible accident may result in something that will tear them ap
1. It Begins

A/n: I got bored, hence the reason for this new fanfic. I've also been reading a lot of manga, and it has given me this idea. This fanfic is based off the manga Ceres, only InuYasha style. Aya will be replaced with Kagome, and Toya will be replaced with InuYasha. I realized how perfectly I could make this work if I tried hard enough. Anyway, things concerning my other, older fanfics, they will not continue. Not until I get reviews. This one will continue regaurdless of if I get reviews or not, because it's for fun. Please review, though. I like to know people read my stories.

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi was born a strong miko. She wasn't aware of it until she turned 15, however. The same day of her birthday, while walking home, she falls in the middle of the street, and is nearly hit by a speeding car. She is rescued, though, by a mysterious silver-haired inu hanyou. After the shock of her near-death experince, Kagome soon finds that there's a group of people after her miko powers, and a jewel she has in her possessed. This 'group' is lead by a man named Naraku. When they came after her, the fifteen year old miko escapes. That night, she discovers tha her savor, the inu hanyou from before, is working for this Naraku person. Later, she also finds out that the strange boy remembers nothing of his past, all he does remember is his name, InuYasha. He was also promised that if he helped, Naraku would find a way to restore his lost memories. After a few times meeting with him, Kagome notices that she feels oddly toward this half demon. And that she was having quite an affect on him. For soon after meeting her, InuYasha disobeys Naraku's oders to capture the young miko, and soon ignores all orders completely. It wasn't long before the two, Kagome and InuYasha, were in love, and easily confessed these feelings to each other. Almost after they declare their love for one another, something happens. After a minor accident, InuYasha no longer remembers a thing about Kagome, but has seemed to regain all his other lost memories. He has also remembered an old girlfriend, by the name of Kikyo. But after spending time with this other miko, who looks surprisingly like Kagome, the hanyou doesn't feel right with her. Will he go back to poor Kagome? Will he remember her? (Dun worry, this is Inu/Kag)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (though he does live with me, but I dun own him, yet). The story belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, and InuYasha himself belongs to Kagome. And nothing in the world would make me want to break up those two. I do not own the Ceres plot, either, I'm just copying it. So no sueing me, m'kay?

_Angels and Devils_

_Chapter 1-It Begins_

Heavy eyelids reluctantly lifted, revealing the chocolate orbs hidden behind them. They gleamed with tiredness, as the girl glanced over at the ringing alarm clock. Sighing, she lifted her head, and slammed her fist down on the stupid thing, dropping her head back on the pillow with a groan. It couldn't be morning, not so soon! Glaring at the clock that proved her wrong, the sleepy girl rolled over, and slowly rose to her feet. "Ugh..." She winced as the sun beamed its light into her tired eyes. Stupid sun, and all it's evilness. Brushing ebony hair from her face, the girl headed towards the bathroom. A splash of warm in the face would wake her up a little. Whining, she leaned her tired form against the door, turning the golden doorknob, and shoving the door open, almost falling face-first on the bathroom floor. Stumbling over to the sink, she turned the cold water on, and cupped her hands under the running water. Rubbing her pale face with the freezing water, her eyes opened a bit wider. Most of the tiredness disappeared from her, as she dried her face and hands on a towel, going back in her room to get ready for school.

It was just then that the raven-haired girl realized what today was. No, she hadn't woken up early on a Saturday morning; she did that LAST week. What she realized was today was her fifteenth birthday. She smiled slightly, then sighed, quickly slipping into her white and green sailor school uniform. "It should be illegal to go to school on your birthday." She mumbled, brushing her long, ebony locks before exiting her room, and hopping down the stairs for breakfast. Her lips curled into a smile once more at the sight of her family sitting at the table in the kitchen. How they managed to get up so early so easily was something she couldn't figure out. A slight yelp escaped her lips as she stumbled over something. She caught herself on the doorframe, and looked down at the muli-colored furball that was mewing angrily at her. "Buyo..." She shook her head, kneeling over and petting her overweight cat a few times. Then she stepped over him, and headed into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Good morning, Kagome." Her mother greeted instantly, smiling at her daughter. Her little brother, his mouth full of food, just waved.

"Ohayo, Mama." Kagome smiled, glancing at the other two members of the table. Her little brother was Souta, and the other was an old man, her grandfather. "You too, Souta, Grandpa." She sat down beside her brother, and ate a quick breakfast. She hardly had time to eat too long, as she had to walk to school, and that gave her less time to be there.

After eating, she stood, waved, and headed toward the door. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her school bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Ja ne!" She called, before exiting the house. Once outside, she glanced around at the shrine that they lived on. The Sunset Shrine, owned by the Higurashi's. She'd grown up here, and heard many stories about powerful priestesses and evil demons. Though youkai were no legend. Humans and demons lived in a somewhat peace in the present day, dispite the hatred they'd had for each other back in feudal times. Though now that she thought about it, Kagome didn't really have any demon friends. They attended her school, and she knew many, but had never gotten very close to them. She wasn't sure why.

She headed off, walking along the sidewalks, listening to the cars pass her as she walked on. She remembered that her family hadn't said a word to her about today being her birthday. She grinned; that meant they were planning something, and had hoped she'd forgotten about her birthday. Then again, she almost had. The teenage girl laughed at the thought. She was such a ditz.

Once arriving at the school, Kagome instantly met up with her friends. Her best friend, a girl a bit older than her named Sango, had spotted her first. Sango looked about a year or two older than Kagome, and the two had been great friends ever since they met years ago. Sango had long, almost raven hued hair. It was more of a really dark brown, though, if one really looked. She kept it tied back in a high ponytail most of the time. She wore a bit of make-up, but not much. She wore light purple eye-shadow, and sometimes lipstick, though not on this particular day. She wore the same uniform as Kagome, seeing as how it was required. ((Wow, hard to imagine Sango in a sailor suit now that I think about it...))

"Hey, Kagome!" The older girl waved, cheerfully hopping over to her friend.

The ebony-haired girl blinked, and looked up, then smiled, seeing her closest buddy. "Hiya, Sango!"

"Oooh, it's your birthday todaaaay!" The older girl squealed, giving Kagome a quick hug. "You're getting old like me!"

"Nope, you're waaaaaay older than me!" Kagome smirked, then laughed. The two joked around a lot. They'd never really fought, though, always aware that the other was kidding around. That was very good, too.

Sango came from a long line of demon slayers, and even though youkai and humans were on 'friendly' terms now, she had still been trained as a demon slayer. So she knew how to defend herself, and fighting with her was basically giving yourself a free one-way ticket to the hospital. She had been trained all her life how to fight; how to slay youkai, so even the demons avoided fights with her.

This was all fine and good with Kagome. The younger girl had an advantage by being the older girl's friend. If anyone messed with Kagome, Sango got pissed. And she would kick anyone's ass who dared bother her best friend. Which means Kagome didn't need to know how to fight; she sucked at self-defense. All she knew how to do was shoot a bow.

"We'd better go, we're gonna be laaaate!" Sango said, pushing Kagome into the school building. They headed through the halls, and Kagome took a glance at her watch, blinking.

"Sango, we've got...about ten minutes. Why the rush?"

"Oh believe me, Kagome, we're not gonna make it without having a run in with someone who will keep us for those ten minutes." As if to prove her right, a boy headed over to them, and Kagome sighed.

"I should've known. Miroku..."

Kagome really had no problem with the guy, even if he was a bloody pervert. His interest was always in Sango. Miroku had only hit on Kagome once, asking her to bear his children. Sango had knocked him out right in the hallway for that, fuming, as she always did when he acted in any hentai way.

The boy could be attractive if he stopped being a pervert for two seconds. Sadly, he couldn't, so most of the girls in the school feared him. It was hard to believe Miroku had come from a long line of monks. He kept his dark brown hair back into a tiny ponytail, and had azure hued eyes. Which always seemed to gleam with some kind of mischief; usually perverted mischief.

The same way his eyes were gleaming now as the hentai walked over to them, straight to Sango. "My dear Sango, you look just beautiful this morning."

"Shove it, monk." The girl hissed, orbs narrowing at him, as she backed up a few steps.

Miroku sighed in response. "You have such a temper in the mornings, though. Oh well."

"We've got to get to class, hentai. Leave us alone until AFTER school." With that, Sango stalked off, dragging Kagome along with her. Good thing their class wasn't far from there, or they'd be late. Again.

Upon entering the room, everyone who was already in their seats and such looked up. "Wow, they're actually here on time." A few muttered. Kagome smiled sheepishly, a large light blue sweatdrop sliding down the side of her head. (Anime sweatdrop!)

It was funny how fast a school day passed when you're day-dreaming and sleeping 99 of the time. Kagome blinked when the bell rang, glancing at the clock. Was it really already time to go? "Well, I'll be damned..." She mumbled, nodding to herself that the day was, indeed, over with. Slowly standing, she cursed at how much her legs felt like jello. She walked over to Sango who looked equally as dead as she was. They headed out of the school building together, but, sadly, met up with Miroku on the way out, and he decided to follow them home. Kagome and Sango lived close to each other. Sango was always at school before Kagome, though, because her mother drove her there, while the younger girl had to walk. But they did walk home together, and they didn't think either of their parents would like it if a pervert followed them home. A puppy maybe...but not a hentai.

Even though Sango and Kagome considered Miroku their friend, they could do without his hentai-ness. Though it did run in his blood, apparently. "Go away, you lost little koinu. Shoo." Sango said, waving her hand. "Ja ne, hentai. Now stay like a good boy!" Laughing, she and Kagome headed home, but Miroku wouldn't obey his orders. He continued to follow them, and they knew that he would quit once they got close enough to their homes.

Kagome only half-listened to Sango and Miroku argue or converse about something as they headed across the street. Her thoughts were on what her surprise might be once she got home, and being lost in her thoughts, she was walking slower than the other two. They had already made it across the street, and she was only in the middle of the road by now.

Her bag slipped from her grasp, and hit the road with a small _'thud.' _"Kuso." Kagome cursed, turning around, and kneeling over to pick it up. Once she grasped it, she heard a car approaching. Looking up, brown orbs widened at the two bright headlights that were coming at her very quickly. She stood, and froze, staring into the headlights, every part of her body numb with fear. Even if she ran, she wouldn't make it out of the way in time. Slowly, images of her life flashed through her mind as a small squeak was the only sound that came from her. She only barely saw Sango turn around and stare in shock.

"Kagome!"

The girl barely heard her friend's voice shout her name as the speeding car came closer and closer to hitting her, the driver seeming to have no intention of slowing down.

A/n: Whelps, there ya go. The first chapter to 'Angels and Devils.' InuYasha will come up in the next chapter, which I hope to have up in a few days. Please review. I'd really like to know that people are reading my stooory! stares at you with big, wolf-pup eyes Silvie doesn't ask for much, she just wants you to review. Please review for Silvie.


	2. Rescue and Disaster

A/n: Alrighty, chappie two, Rescue and Disaster, is coming! Thanks for anyone who read my story, and liked it. I'm sorry for the cliffie, but it's just apart of fanfiction. In this Chapter, InuYasha will enter. w00t! He may be OOC, but I'll try to keep a little of his attitude. Even though he may not pop up very much. They're going to fall in love rather quickly, so that's the reasoning for the OOC-ness. Also, for any Kikyo fans, YOU'RE READING A FANFIC BY THE WRONG AUTHOR! I despise Kikyo. I hate her with every fiber of my being. I was born to HATE KIKYO. My purpose in life is to HATE KIKYO! So do not expect me to be kindly toward her. dreads the chapter that's gonna have Inu/Kik moments shiver Ick!

Anyway, heading onto teh chapter twoooo of Angels and Devils.

* * *

_Angels and Devils_

_Chapter two: Rescue and Disaster_

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, and waited for the impact of the car hitting her. But it never came. Instead, she felt herself hit the ground. She hit her head, but not too hard, luckily. She snapped her eyes open, brown hues instantly met with another pair of eyes peering down at her; ones she didn't recongnize. Bright golden orbs gleamed down at her, and she blinked. Well, she wasn't dead, meaning someone had saved her, and she pretty much figured out that it was her savior she looking at now. It must've been a demon...she'd never seen a human with golden eyes before.

"Are you okay?" The voice snapped her from her thoughts, and she realized it was one she didn't recognize; no doubt her rescuer's voice.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." Well, besides a little bump on the head. But Kagome could live with that. It was much better than being dead, or half-dead. She nodded, and slowly rose to her feet. She wanted a better look of her savior, and the ground was hard. Rubbing her head, she lifted brown hues. Now she was positive that he was no human. After all, humans didn't have silver-colored hair. Not unless they dyed it, and this looked pretty natural to her. And as far as her knowledge, humans didn't have dog-like ears either. Which was something that made her curious. She'd never seen youkai with ears like those. Most of the demons she'd seen had ears almost like a human's, only pointed. So why would this one in particular be different, and have silver dog ears? She'd have to ask Sango, since her older friend knew a lot about demons. Speaking of which...SHIT. Kagome had probably scared Sango half to death by nearly getting hit by a car like that...

Glancing over her shoulder, she could see both Sango and Miroku only a few feet away, and they both seemed to be relieved. She smiled, turning her gaze back to the mysterious demon, only to find he was gone. She tilted her head, blinking, and frowning slightly. "Dammit, I didn't get to thank him..." Sighing, she shrugged, and headed over to her two friends. Like it mattered, she'd probably never see that guy again anyway. So, whatever. She just wanted to get home; her head still hurt. Laying down for a quick nap sounded really good about now.

* * *

Heading home, Kagome and Sango walked side-by-side, Sango constantly asking if the younger girl was alright. Though her answer was always the same. 'Yes, Sango, I'm okay, already!' They'd managed to get rid of Miroku about five minutes after the little accident. He'd said he had something to do, and personally, they were perfectly happy watching him finally leave. It was like being stalked, having a hentai follow you home. Not a very pleasant thought.

Kagome glanced up at Sango, brown hues gleaming with curiousity. "So Sango, you saw that guy who saved me, right?"

The older girl nodded, looking at her friend now. "Yeah. Pretty cute if you ask me. You were lucky, because you were just about to become a Kagome Pancake on me." Sango smiled, obviously amused.

"Hehe, guess I should pay attention more." Kagome giggled, rubbing the back of her head, mainly because it still hurt a little.

"You won't have to if he's already around. You've got yourself your very own mysterious bodygaurd. Must be a birthday present." That earned a laugh from both of them. They hardly ever took anything seriously unless one of them were badly hurt, and it showed.

"Well yeah, about him, I know he was a demon, but there's something I don't get." Kagome said, gazing at the sky.

"What's that?" Sango asked, glancing at her questioningly.

"Why were his ears like that? They were like...dog ears. I've seen inu youkai before, but they too have ears like the others. I think he's the first I've seen with those kind of ears."

"Hmmm..." Sango seemed to ponder over this a moment, a finger on her chin, her head slightly tilted. "I'm not sure, but I think only hanyous have animal-like ears like that."

"Hanyou?" The younger girl blinked.

"Yeah, a half-demon, ya know. Half demon, half human." The youkai slayer replied.

"Oh...that's an odd pairing."

"Yeah, guess so. That's why a lot of people don't approve of it. That's why hanyous are usually feared or picked on. I'm actually a little surprised one would waste its time saving you, now that I think about it."

"You make it sound like I wasn't worth it..." Kagome mumbled, then sighed. "Well, he apparently didn't want to hang around very long. I never got to think him, or get his name or anything. Which kinda sucks, I feel like I should've at least thank the person who saved my life."

"Yeah, well, what're ya gonna do?" Sango said simply, shrugging. "Besides, you never know, you might meet 'im again."

"That's not very likely."

"Yeah, but I figured I'd say something."

* * *

After a while, the two girls seperated, one going one way, the other headed in another. Kagome lost her mind to thoughts once again as she walked along the sidewalks, heading to her shrine. She wanted to know what her family was planning! What was their big surprise, so big that they didn't even mention her birthday? And in these thoughts, Kagome never thought that she may never find out.

Climbing up the steps, the girl blinked. There was a lot of smoke in the air above their shrine...why was that? Of course, her Grandpa could just be burning something outside, but it rarely ever produced that much smoke. She sighed, and shrugged. Oh well, she'd find out. And she did.

Coming upon her house, the fifteen year old froze for the second time in one day, brown orbs widening at the sight before her. Flames...huge, high flames...everywhere... Pitch black smoke rose into the azure sky, dispering after a certain distance. "Oh my Kami..." The girl gasped, taking a step toward the large fire. Her house was in flames...slowly being burn to ashes. Her house was on fire!

Without thinking, Kagome took off, running right through the door and into the burning house. "Mama, Souta, Grandpa?! Please, someone answer me!" She screamed, hands cupped around her mouth. Eyes began to fill with crystal tears. Not only because she couldn't find her family, but because the smoke was causing her eyes to sting.

She ran frantically through the house, and though she found her family in the process, her findings only brought more tears to her eyes, and more fell down her cheeks. They were dead...her family was dead. Things were already turned to ash in the house. The girl knew the fire must've been going on for some time now, or everyone would probably still be alive.

Crying silently, Kagome ran up to her room, and jerked open a burning door. She started digging through her possessions, making sure to grab anything important to her. Clothes she could buy, but she needed money for it. So she managed to get that before it burned, too. She heard something behind her, and whirled around in hopes one of her family members may be alive. Her hopes dropped into nothingness when she saw eyes of crimson hue glaring at her. And somehow she felt she'd seen those eyes before, but not often.

A man stood in her doorway, the flames swirling between him and her. All she could make out was the face and hair, which was a really dark brown, almost black, color. Kagome knew this person, from somewhere. She thought for a few moments before it clicked. This was Naraku, some kind of cousin to her, but she wasn't in the right state of mind to remember right now. Because now she was scared to death. She had never liked this man, and there was no doubt in her mind that he'd been the one to start this fire and kill her family. She felt she was next.

But before he could move any closer, Kagome bolted away from the man, going over to her window, and pushing it open. "You damn murderer!" She yelled, glaring coldly. "Bastard!" She was slightly surprised he didn't attack her, but she didn't wait long enough to see if it would happen. She slipped out the window, and leapt to the ground.

Wincing as her feet in the hit ground, she almost dropped to her knees but wouldn't allow it. Dark, swirling, chrome rain-clouds built up in the once blue sky above, making darkness sweep over the area. Kagome ran to a huge tree, one with thick and high branches. The God Tree, the Goshinboku. She gazed up at it, remembering the many times she and Souta climbed its branches. She reached, and grasped the lowest branch, then pulled herself up onto it. As rain began to pelt down on her, causing her to shiver at how cold it was, she climbed up and up, until she had a perfect view of the area.

She could see many other cars driving up to the shrine, and many people running around. A lot of them she recognized. Aunts, uncles, cousins. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered to herself, leaning her head against the bark of the tree, raven hair clinging to her shoulders as the rain continued to drench her.

"Oi, little kitty, you stuck?"

Kagome blinked, looking down. Her brown eyes met gold ones, and she recongized them instantly. "You!" She pointed at the supposedly 'hanyou'.

He blinked at her, ears flicking toward her as he gazed up into the tree. He looked a little confused.

"You saved me earlier today." The girl said, trying to remind him.

"Oh yeah...no wonder you seemed familiar." He replied. "You gonna come down or what?"

"No!" She shook her head frantically, clinging to the branch.

"Well, there's a bunch of your relatives searching for you down here..."

"So? Those...evil people killed my mother, grandfather, and brother!"

"You know..." The hanyou began, "You're gonna have to come down, or I'll have ta come up there and drag you down."

"So fine, you do that." Kagome replied.

"Okay then. I'm coming up."

"What? ...ACK!" The fifteen year old nearly fell off the branch when the silver-haired hanyou appeared beside her. She blinked. "H-how...did you do that?"

"I jumped, stupid." He replied, rolling his eyes. "Now, what exactly are they chasing you for?"

"I dunno!" Kagome said instantly, then sighed. "What could I have done to deserve this? I did steal my aunt's car once, and accidently ran over her dog 'cause I didn't know how to drive and..." She continued to mumble things she'd done in the past, not aware of anything else at the moment.

"Shut up."

"And so I snuck out once, it was only once, and I didn't get drunk or anything!"

The hanyou sighed. "I said shut up!"

"And I locked Souta in a closet once with a big spider, but I was six, I didn't know any better!"

She wasn't listening...great. There was only one way to get her to shut up now, and the inu hanyou didn't like the idea much. Oh well...

Kagome's words were quickly quieted as a pair of lips cut them off. Blinking, she stared, realizing that her savior had just kissed her.

* * *

A/n: Whelps, there's chapter two. The next chapter may be end soon, I dunno. Reviews appreciated. wuffle puppy eyes whimper 


End file.
